Kissy Kisses: High School Naughtiness
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: It is something I can do when I got bored. SasuHina


Special for Chonna, my dear friend. Please enjoy this one!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters.

Warning : AU, very OOC, hard lime, rate in T+, Typos, Sasuke's POV, etc.

#Kissy Kisses: High School Naughtiness#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

.

.

"Hah"

Aku menghela nafas bosan. Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, awalnya aku sangat bersemangat dan antusias, tapi niatku yang tadinya menggebu-gebu sekarang menguap entah kemana. Semua ini gara-gara guru yang aku sendiri lupa siapa namanya, sampai saat ini belum hadir. Bahkan mungkin tidak hadir di hari pertama ia mengajar. Huh! guru macam apa dia?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela yang sedari tadi terus kupandangi, bukan jendela yang ku pandangi, lebih tepatnya pandanganku yang tadi kosong, kau bisa menyebut itu dengan 'melamun'.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kelas. Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku bertemu tatap dengan gadis-gadis yang wajahnya memerah menatap penuh nafsu kearahku. Sial! Mereka para fansgirl. Seharusnya, aku tetap memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong, alias melamun seperti tadi saja.

Penyesalan memang datang diakhir.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Huh? Sayup-sayup kudengar suara lembut seorang gadis ditelingaku. Suara lembut yang familiar dan sangat berbeda dari suara cempreng para fansgirl. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Aku ingat, dia gadis yang tadi pagi berpapasan denganku di gerbang sekolah. Oh iya, namanya Hinata. Aku pelupa sekali sih! Dia kan dulu teman yang pernah satu sekolah denganku waktu SD. Maklum saja, kami memang tidak pernah saling berbicara.

Tap-

tap-

tap

Langkah kaki mungilnya menggema dilantai kelas. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata menghampiri tempat dudukku yang berada dibarisan ketiga. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan heran padanya, saat gadis indigo itu tengah berhenti didepanku.

Ku pandangi tangan mungilnya yang meremas kursi di depan mejaku. Kaki jenjangnya merangkak naik keatas kursi yang ada di barisan kedua. Lalu kedua lututnya naik ke atas kursi tepat di depan mejaku.

Apa yang hendak dia lakukan?

Aku masih memasang wajah kagetku, saat dia menatap wajahku dengan lekat dan intens, bahkan wajah kami kini hanya berjarak 5 cm. Jangan-jangan? Aku mulai berspekulasi negatif atas tindakan yang akan dilakukan Hinata, saat semburat merah kentara menjalar di pipi putihnya.

'_What the_-'

_Onyx_-ku melebar kala Hinata memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku, membuat hidung kami bersentuhan, setelah itu aku merasakan bibir mungil nan merahnya yang bergetar bertumbukkan dengan bibir tipisku.

'-_Fuck_'

Bibirku yang masih suci, kini terjamah olehnya yang mungkin salah satu fans girl ku. Aku pun refleks memundurkan tubuhku hendak menjauhinya, siapa yang rela memberikan ciuman pertama kepada seorang fans girl? Demi Tuhan aku benci fans girl!

_Dammit_! usahaku gagal, saat tangan kiri Hinata meremas mesra pundak kananku.

Tapi, aku belum menyerah begitu saja, tangan kiriku yang masih bebas menumpu di meja pun bergerak hendak mendorong tubuh Hinata. Namun terlambat, karena tangan kanan Hinata kini menahanku untuk bergerak.

_Holly Shit_!

Aku terperangkap olehnya, saat ia menggerakkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri pergerakan bibirnya sangat sensual dan menumbuhkan hasratku yang kian membesar. Dan- _hell_, tubuhku kini mulai terbiasa, tenang dan tidak meronta lagi, bahkan menikmatinya.

_Dementia_! _You're driving me crazy_.

Aku mulai terhanyut akan sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya yang terus berdansa bibirku. Aku yang mulanya menolak ciuman itu, kini malah menikmatinya. Ciuman Hinata menurutku sangat sayang dilepaskan. Bibirnya lembut, suci dan manis. Membuatku ingin merasakan bagian dalamnya.

Hingga,

CKREK!

Sebuah suara diikuti kilatan kamera SLR menyentakkan tubuhku.

Jangan! Aku tidak rela saat bibirnya kini berhenti bergerak, meskipun masih bertautan. Aku pun menyedot bibirnya, memohon agar dia mau melanjutkan lagi, ketahap selanjutnya.

"Ahh!" Brengsek! Aku mengerang dengan kesal, saat dengan tiba-tiba Hinata melepas tautan bibir kami.

"_Good job_ Shino-kun!" Hinata mengacungkan jempol pada kameramen dadakan disampingnya.

"Hehe, _no problem_" Aku melihat pria berkacamata hitam bernama Shino memberikan cengiran kuda sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Hinata. _What_? Mana mungkin Shino nyengir? Apa ini mimpi? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, oke lupakan tentang Shino yang OOC.

Aku lebih tak habis fikir lagi kenapa dia memotretku kami? Apa Hinata sekongkol dengannya, untuk mengambil foto kami yang sedang berciuman dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah? Tak kusangka wajah inosennya Hinata selama ini menipuku, dia tidak lebih baik daripada para fansgirl gila itu.

Wanita semua sama saja, perayu yang berhormon tinggi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-kun!" Suara lembutnya mengembalikanku dari alam bawah sadar. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sekali lagi bisa meyakinkanku bahwa dia itu wanita baik-baik bukan wanita binal macam fans girl.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya kearahku yang masih melongo, dan beranjak turun dari kursi hendak menghampiri Shino yang masih berkutat dengan kameranya.

Cih! Aku tidak mau dia lari dari tanggung jawabnya karena sudah menodai kesucianku. Dia bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Jujur saja, aku bingung pada tingkahnya.

Aku ulurkan tangan kananku untuk menarik pergelangan tangannya. Hinata pun menoleh dan sedikit kaget saat mendapati aku yang menahannya. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda sedang bingung.

"Jelaskan padaku apa-apan semua ini?" Aku mempererat genggamanku di pergelangan tangannya berharap dia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Hinata yang kelihatannya mengerti maksud pertanyaanku perlahan memegang bahuku. "Begini Sasuke-kun, aku mengikuti lomba foto _the hottest kiss of the year_"

Jadi dia mengikuti lomba foto! Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?

"Tapi aku belum mempunyai kenalan disini, kaulah satu-satunya yang ku kenal, selain itu...e-etto...wajahmu juga lumayan tampan, sehingga aku memilihmu jadi model prianya."

Apa?! Aku 'lumayan tampan', enak sekali bicaranya, aku Uchiha Sasuke, siswa ter-_handsome_ di Konoha _Middle School_. Tidak, itu tidak bisa kuterima, lagi pula foto ku itu sangat mahal harganya.

"Aku jadi model-eh? Kau, bahkan tak membayarku!" Aku menakutinya dan memasang wajah mata duitan ala Kakuzu, sahabat kakakku Itachi.

"Eh, itu–, kalau menang nanti hadiahnya kita bagi dua, bagaimana?"

Oh jadi dia memberikan penawaran untukku. Hei aku bisa dapat untung dari ini. Keuntungan yang berlipat ganda. Selain dapat uang, aku juga bisa merasakan bibirnya yang sangat _yummy_ yang membuatku ketagihan. Sekali mengayuh, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. _Great_!

"Boleh juga, tapi ciuman yang tadi kurang hot" Aku menampakkan seringaiku yang kata orang seksi, sambil menatapnya dari atas ampai kebawah. _Gosh! She's hot_.

"Apa iya?" Dia kelihatan kecewa, tunggu rencanaku Hinata, aku yakin akan memuaskanmu.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan cara ciuman yang _hot_" Kali ini seringaiku makin lebar, selebar yang aku bisa, saat memandang lavender Hinata yang berbinar-binar, tanda ia setuju. Jangan lupa, aku masih menggenggam tangannya loh.

Model siap, _check_! Aku menoleh kearah Shino, dan kamera pun siap, _check_! Lalu _background_? Aku melihat meja guru yang lumayan besar teronggok tak berdaya di depan kelas, dan sepertinya _background_ siap, _check_! Benar-benar rencana yang bagus, terimakasih pada otak mesumku.

"Oi, siapkan kamera lagi dan foto kami!" Aku memerintah Shino yang biasanya _introvert_ sesuka hatiku, tak peduli pada gerutuannya, yang penting rencanaku berhasil kan.

Aku melirik Shino yang sedang melihat hasil jepretannya menoleh kearahku dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti perintahku. Aku lihat bibirnya yang sedikit manyun, biarlah aku tidak peduli. Untung saja hari ini dia agak OOC.

Aku menarik tangan gadis yang kelihatannya pasrah atas perintahku, menggenggam pergelangannya, dan mengajaknya ke meja guru yang lebih lebar dibandingkan meja siswa, di depan kelas. Diekori oleh Shino yang berada tepat di belakang Hinata.

Kemudian setelah sampai tempat yang dituju, Aku mengangkat pinggul Hinata keatas meja dan merebahkan tubuh Hinata dengan posisi terlentang disana. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, aku menaiki meja sekaligus menaiki tubuh Hinata.

_Perfecto_! Ini pose yang _seductive_ dan benar-benar _hot_, seperti yang kau harapkan Hinata, _the hottest kiss of the year_.

"Ahh, tidakkah ini berlebihan Sasuke-kun?"

Tsk! Aku malas mendengar protesan Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah, saat aku menduduki pinggulnya sembari memegangi roknya agar tak terbuka, dan tubuhku kini tengah sukses menindih tubuhnya.

"Diam dan lakukan!" Aku terpaksa membentaknya, agar dia patuh. Tenanglah Hinata, sedikit lagi, kau akan senang kala foto kita menjadi pemenangnya. Dan kalau itu terjadi kau orang pertama yang akan ku peluk. Ku harap kau bangga, karena belum ada satu pun gadis yang ingin ku peluk selain dirimu.

Aku menyeringai lagi saat merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai rileks dibawahku. Begini kan lebih baik. Oke kita lakukan dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang ya? Tidak, itu tidak _hot_. Kita lakukan dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah saja ya?

Aku makin merapatkan tubuhku padanya, sampai tidak ada lagi spasi antara aku dan dia. Langsung saja aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Hinata pun menutup erat mata lavendernya, Ah dia malu rupanya.

Perlahan lahan aku basahi bibirnya dengan salivaku menggunakan lidahku yang panjang, terus menerus.'_Yeah way to go_ Sasuke'.

Kemudian, aku sesap kedua bibirnya. '_Good girl_!' terus letakkan kedua tanganmu dileherku dan peluk erat tubuhku Hinata.

_OMG_! Aku lupa pada kameramannya, aku pun mengacungkan jempolku kearah Shino. Ia pun mengangguk dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sementara dibawahku, aku tahu Hinata tengah memejamkan mata dan menahan nafasnya, saat aku menciumnya dengan sangat _hot_. Bukankah ini yang dia cari untuk lomba foto itu. _Hot_ kan?

Sangat!

Bagaimana tidak hot, sepasang muda-mudi usia SMA melakukan adegan ciuman diatas meja guru dalam kelas dengan posisi yang _wew_. Gelar _badass_ memang sangat cocok untukku.

"CKREK...CKREK...CEKREK...CKREK...CKREK"

Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi saat suara kamera menggema di seluruh ruang kelas.

_Paradise_, aku sekali lagi seperti terbang ke surga, benar-benar memabukkan ciuman kita Hinata, _hotter_ and _hotter_, _wetter_ and _wetter_, _deeper_ and _deeper_. _God!_ Aku sampai pada puncak nafsuku, aku mencapai batas akal sehatku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kira semua akan berjalan mulus, aku tak menyangka akan banyak gangguan yang datang silih berganti. Seperti,

"Sasukeeee-kuuuuuun, hwaaa, hiksss, hikss"

_Crap_! Aku lupa, para fansgirl bermulut besar itu ada di dalam kelas. Aku jijik mendengar tangisan bombay mereka, sepertinya mereka frustasi berat gara-gara aku sedang melakukan adegan panas dengan Hinata. Aku tidak peduli, memang siapa mereka?

"Sa-su-ke-kun-" Che! Itu gadis bernama Sakura, orang yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku.

"Brukk!" Aku tak menyangka Sakura tepar ditempat kala melihat adeganku dengan Hinata.

"Aaaa... Sakura-saaaannnn!" itu Lee, si manusia nyentrik yang kelihatan heboh dan panik melihat gadis pink itu tak sadarkan diri.

"DUG, DUG, DUG" Aku heran, Karin bahkan menjedutkan kepalanya ketembok berkali-kali, entahlah mungkin berharap hal yang dilihatnya hanya imajinasi. _No way! This is my paradise, and it's real._

"BRAKKK...BRAKKK...BRAKKK" Kali ini aku sweatdrop, si pirang Ino melempar tas, buku, meja, kursi dan segala benda yang ada dihadapannya, pasti karena kesal dan setress melihat kami. Biarlah, aku tak mau tahu.

Aku sadar, bukan hanya para siswi yang menggila, para pria pun tak kalah.

Aku bersumpah melihat wajah horor Shikamaru saat melihat kondisiku dan Hinata, terlebih lagi kondisi para siswi sekelas. Ekspresinya sangat lucu, membuatku tertawa dalam ciumanku dan hampir mengusik Hinata. _Oops_!

Mungkin, ia tak sanggup berlama-lama berada di kelas, dan langsung tancap gas menyelamatkan diri, diikuti oleh Choji dibelakangnya.

Dan jangan lupa pada dua ekor cihua-hua hyperaktif, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang mematung ditempat dengan _huge nosebleed_ dan air liur mengalir deras dari mulut mereka yang menganga, bahkan mengalahkan air liurnya Akamaru.

'_Pervy_' mungkin mereka sedang berfantasi berada di posisiku saat ini. Yah, selamat berfantasi buddies.

'hahahahaha' Aku puas, benar-benar puas, aku tarik kata-kata ku bahwa kelas ini tidak membosakan, setelah apa yang kulakukan dengan Hinata kali ini.

Beruntung, tak ada satu pun guru yang melihat kami berciuman dalam posisi yang ewh hot, entahlah mungkin mereka sedang sibuk melihat adegan hot lainnya. Sungguh berbahaya kalau sampai ada guru yang melihat kami kan!

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI!?"

'FUCK' Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara khas seorang pria dewasa membahana di dalam kelas. Kurasa Hinata juga kaget, bahkan kini ia mencengkram leherku dengan kuat, mungkin ketakutan.

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

Rupanya, kesenangan kami, mungkin lebih tepatnya kesenanganku, hanya sampai sebatas ini, saat aku melihat Iruka-sensei melotot sampai bola matanya keluar dari kelopaknya.

.

.

PART 7 ENDS

.

.

.

.

Life still goes on Chonna.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
